1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sterilizing articles in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for sterilizing exercise mats.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of exercise equipment, one article which frequently needs to be sterilized are the mats of on which the exercise is to be completed. In particular, yoga mats are known to accumulate sweat and/or dirt during the course of exercise thereon providing a location for the grown of bacteria or other organisms which may be undesirable or hazardous. It is therefore required to clean and remove such bacteria and other organisms.
Conventional methods of removing bacteria and other organisms from exercise mats have not been satisfactory. In particular, some methods may leave a residue or odor on the exercise mat where chemicals are used while other methods may be insufficient to completely sterilize the surface. The use of chemicals or solutions may also be undesirable in some fields such as yoga or the like.
Attempts have also been made to provide a method of disinfecting exercise mats with an ultraviolet light source which may be waived over an object to kill any bacteria thereon thereby sterilizing it. One disadvantage of the use of ultraviolet light is that the ultraviolet light may also be harmful to people operating the light source. In particular, ultraviolet light is known to be harmful to a users eyes, and therefore care must be taken to ensure that the ultraviolet light is not directed towards the user's eyes. Measures to ensure that such ultraviolet light may not be directed towards a users eyes has been to provide the light source with a downwardly oriented light and an orientation or position sensor it to shut off the lights when the light source is be aimed in an upward direction. Such solutions have disadvantageously not adequately prevented the light source from being aimed at a user as the light source may still be positioned above the user in a downwardly oriented position wherein it would still remain on potentially damaging a person's eyes. Additionally, such orientation or position switches limit the flexibility of such a device as it may not be utilized to sterilize vertical services. A further disadvantage of such designs is that it may be difficult for a user to know and maintain the proper distance from the object to ensure proper sterilization.